Xylda
Xylda was a psychic but is currently ghost in Midnight, Texas. She is Manfred Bernardo's grandmother and continues to watch over him, even in death. She directs him to the town of Midnight, TX, telling him that he will be safe there. Backstory Before her death, Xylda was a "gypsie" Psychic that ran scams for a living. Manfred claimed that she would remove fake hexes and had stole and spent more than two million dollars. A year prior to Manfred's move to Midnight, TX, she died from throat cancer. Season One In Pilot, Xylda, as a ghost, continues to watch over her grandson Manfred. Threatened by a man named "Hightower", she tells him that he needs to settle down and that Midnight would be the perfect place to lay low. As he nears Midnight, she greets and tells him that this move will be good for him. After the death of Aubrey Hamilton and subsequently conjuring up more ghost, he questions her about Midnight, that he though he would be safe. She retorts, asking him about lying low, instead of summoning angry ghosts. She then tells him that Midnight is not like other places. In Bad Moon Rising, Xylda talks with Manfred after he agrees to help the Midnighters. She asks if he's had a bad night, though he expresses his confusion as for why she lead him there when there's been nothing but trouble since he's arrived. On top of that, she tells him that Hightower has been calling all night. She expresses that she can no longer be there for him, like when she was alive and that he needs people in his life and that living in Midnight will be worth it. Manfred wants to be normal, or as close to it as he can get and she advises him that it's "Midnight" to be be himself and to ask for help. He takes his grandmother's advice. When Rev. Emilio Sheehan, as a Weretiger, was let loose from the church's basement and attacked Manfred and Creek, who took shelter in the RV, Manfred looked to her for advice. With little concern, she advised him to "stop talking and run". Later that night, she questioned Manfred on why he was taking his great-great-great-great grandma's skull. He replied that he needed something powerful and her help. She simply said "Yikes" as he left the RV, seemingly not worried about what Manfred was going to face. Personality Manfred describes her as a pathological lair even though she seems like a loving and doting grandmother. Skills Psychic Xylda possessed all the standard abilities of a psychic in Midnight, Texas. While seemingly not as powerful of a psychic as Manfred, he explains that her psychic "reads" were usually spot on and what prompted his move to Midnight. Ghost Xylda possess all the standard abilities of a ghost in Midnight, Texas. It is unknown if she still retains any psychic abilities since her death. Appearances Trivia *While alive, she knew Lemuel Bridger'Midnight, Texas' First Look: Meet Lemuel and he is likely the reason why she directs Manfred, to Midnight. Gallery ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References Category:Female Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Psychics Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters